


Need Me

by ayaxroses



Category: Bakuretsu Tenshi | Burst Angel
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story, involving the growing relationship and tensions between Jo and her leader. Sei finds herself, confronted with her deepest fear, truly relying and trusting another, can an angel of Death be the answer to her problem? Jo/Sei, Sei/Jo, Yuri Shoujo-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older Burst Angel Fanfiction I wrote about, 5 years ago, involving my personal OTP JoxSei. I also made another multi-chapter story for them,that I will look towards revising and uploading here in the future, in the meantime if interested you can look up "Silver Lining" on my fanfiction.net account under the same name. ^^

Sei couldn't believe quite what the silver haired woman was doing or why. But it left her drowned even more in her thoughts, there was hardly a way to counter Jo, it scared her. She was an Angel, an angel of death.

To think the whole scene could have been avoided had she left the thought alone. Just kept to her normal business as usual. Yet ever since the girl joined her group she was curious, about many things relating to Jo. Some she was terrified to tap into, though curiosity outweighed her logic. "Shit." Sei had bitten on her lip to the point where it swelled. Carefully she rubbed her finger across her lip, and lead herself into the restroom. She watered her lip with water.

Her face still flustered at the other girls..reaction.

It all started when Kyohei joined the group, Meg's jealousy to his friendly "advances?" and Jo walking around half naked with barely a care for male company. Nothing new for Jo. She never reacted the least bit concerned or flustered with male company. Or any strangers company.

There outings at the beach. No shame in hiding the beauty of her body, Sei wore a sexy one piece, along with Meg. Jo reacted to neither. Neither male nor female. If she had interest it acted emotional then sexual.

Leo and Kyohei, both sweet men in Sei's company complimented her, with some flirting from their mechanic. Sei played along, teasing Leo to accept an offer to go out with him. Meg interrupted tossing a ball at the older man's face. Sei was upset at her 'girls' reaction but nothing new for Meg. Different background created a different person. Sei wondered if she was really interested in the proposal. Maybe with a different background. Men could flatter, as she found out the same day but never really took her away from herself.

Not like her 'girls' did, namely their very much needed fighter. The silver hair and piercing eyes were so beautiful and lifeless at times, she was like a doll. It shamelessly thinking, took Sei's breath away at times. She hadn't have gave it a lot of thought but women were very beautiful. Men could flatter and were fun and flirtatious; women could take her by surprise, and cause her heart to race. Well Jo, at least drove her mind crazy with what she was thinking. It took her position of leadership through a whirlwind.

Meg meant the world to Jo, Sei hadn't the least idea that Jo would open up to the team. Open up to Sei. It came to the startling point where hearing Jo speak her name, as usual with no needed suffix, gave her chills. Jo had stared at her blankly on that beach day, Sei's thoughts unraveling as usual, as she put off the cool relaxed front. There were the battles inside. Jo didn't even care for the men who openly hit on her. She didn't react in any way like the other girls did.

So Sei confronted her, Jo staring blankly amidst the collection of tools and parts as she cleaned her pistol.

"Go on..Sei" Jo's voice smoothed out, glancing up then back at her tool.

She swore she hadn't even made a footstep into the room for that reaction so fast. Then again Jo, was an angel.

Jo looked up at her leader with no hesitation, nor emotional background. She smirked a little, then went back to her guessing. "You came here to talk to me?"

Sei stepped into the room completely taking a seat across from Jo. She felt her chest get tight. This was what she did in her free time, just sleep, eat and prepare for the next assignment. "Yes.."

Jo nodded for her to move forward with the conversation, socializing wasn't Jo's strong points.

"I'll be going out tonight.." Jo was about to respond before Sei tossed in. "With Leo"

Jo's eyes might have widened receiving the "going out" term then rattled it across her brain and she nodded. "Does this involve Jango?"

Sei caught her breath. "Not a mission..a date." How hard was it to get her point?

Jo just stared blankly at her, almost in shock, just almost there. "Alright."

The leader tried to take this comment on a whim as a pure joke. "Any opinions on this?" The younger women just looked at her to find a way out. She didn't respond, slightly shaking her head around, causing the strands of silver to whip in front of her face.

"Not really.." Sei sighed as if it was the end of a conversation she could never break into. Jo grabbed Sei's wrist eying her closely. "I just wonder why?"

The lump she hadn't know was in her throat fled to her chest. "Why wouldn't I..?"

"You don't seem to mind it but you don't like him.." Jo spoke in a voice almost automated to sound like she had no emotion. Sei couldn't grasp the words she was hearing.

"You don't know that!" Sei retorted in a higher voice then her usual "What if we were to get married."

Jo thought for a moment then retorted. "Would that also be an arranged marriage?" Sei almost felt like the lump dissolved into a rush of blood heating up through her veins. Before she knew it she herself was out of her seat, inches away from the girl.

"I thought you liked Jinno?"

"I don't mind him." Jo replied plainly.

Before Sei could speak, she let her pride travel her body down back to the seat. Her curiosity came before her head as she bit on her tongue.

"Men in general?"

"About them?"

"You're not attracted to them..ever?" Jo shrugged, looking. "Yourself." she asked at Sei as if she was in the same boat. The men in her life, were either under aged, arranged to be wed and psychotic or working as her mechanic.

How had Jo even found out about that man she was engaged to..either Amy or Meg..! "So you prefer women."

Jo smirked, causing a large flush of blood back to Sei's system. "I- Don't mind it" was what came from Sei she tried to calm herself, but the words were flustered together. Her grace came back to her. "You and Meg.."

"She saved me and brought me to where I am.." Jo admitted still half-heart-ed in tone. "I care for her."

Sei felt a pinch in her chest yet relief from solving her curiosity. "I hope the best for you two, then." she spoke the words as if staged as noticing Jo was right after her, once she rose from her seat. The distance between them in the room, caused such a heavy tension in the air. Sei was feeling dizzy.

"Sei. You've brought to me something irreplaceable, a much wider view and purpose for my life." Of course, the mission. Sei felt a slight hesitation when turning around, after feeling the true strength of an angel. Jo had a huge smirk overflowing her facial features, Sei felt herself blush..the dizziness, the unknown, everything this girl brought to her plate.

Jo placed Sei's hands to her sides. "I se-" the dark haired woman couldn't stop to think, all she could hear was the erratic pounding in her chest. The moisture and warmth on her mouth vanished within seconds. It was quick, innocent kiss. The silver mercenary looked flushed, and for once as Sei seen her, flooded with emotions. Her eyes as life full as a human first able to take in the world with its eyes.

Sei touched her cheek, feeling its burn. Jo took a breath, hearing no reply and left Sei alone to her thoughts.

Just confront her. You can't lose this...Sei's chest was pounding, fluttering back and forth between a high of enlightenment and anxiety. She hadn't known where to look, but simply in Jo's bedroom.

"Jo.." her voice thinned barely audible. Jo stepped out to meet her in the hallway not bothering to wake the sleeping Meg on the top bunk.

"I'm not going out with Leo..or any guy. It caught me off guard and for a while I wasn't sure what this was-" She felt Jo's hands on her shoulder's looking her in the eye sternly.

"I never admitted to myself for needing someone or.. just how much I really have needed you..." Sei breathed her hands now interlocked with Jo's. "I've been out of balance for longer then I'd like to admit..I'm willing to take the risk." Sei filled the gap between them, as Jo put her own effort into the kiss. Her hands currently moving across the older woman's waist. Sei gasped as the kiss deepened, then slowly let go. Jo's eyes back to neutral.

"You're a risk taker now?" she smirked, lightening the load above their heads. Before their lips could connect Sei led Jo into her room across the hall. Hearing about this new relationship from Amy would be a nightmare, any relationship was instant gossip and with Jo of all people to start falling for..

The leader's body was plastered between the door and the younger girl, as the warmth came back to her. Sei hated to break it,but the time Jo's hands traveled across her body, it opened her eyes.

"Did you always know..?" Sei whispered her breath cooling Jo's lips. Jo remained silent a toss of her head, before aiming back to a needed kiss, her body fully pressed against Sei who now really had felt under-dressed.

Before they were guided further into the night the silver haired girl spoke into Sei's lips those words, she never known she was so afraid to hear.

Their breathes hitched together until neither had the energy to pull through. Jo fell asleep soundly on top of her lovers mattress. Sei looked at Jo in her sleeping form, like a delicate doll of porcelain. Her breathing taking away tension she had been stirred into.

Jo slept like an angel that night, and Sei still couldn't keep her temperature down low enough. To fall in love with a co-worker was one thing, even one of the same sex. But to fall for an Angel of Death, was an ongoing bittersweet war inside her conscious. She had been falling so long, Sei couldn't get out. No one reached into Sei, not deep enough, and not without ulterior motives.

You can need me, Sei.

Something so terrifying, strong willed, you scared me again. Jo.. If it hadn't been for Jo's light snoring and the soft pattern of her heartbeat, Sei wasn't sure if she'd ever get to sleep.

END.


End file.
